


Four's Summoning

by echoeagle3



Series: Sister's Summoning [3]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Drakengard 3
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoeagle3/pseuds/echoeagle3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time on Sister's Summoning we see the perspective of the gauntlet wearing brunette Four. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four's Summoning

_Fully cleaned and dressed, Check_

_Wearing my gauntlets, Check_

_Map of the area, Check_

_Lunch for the trip, Check_

_Everything organized and secured, Check_

            After confirming all the items on my checklist I was ready to head out to the sister meeting that One had called. Normally I wouldn't leave this early but I was sure I would have to pick up Three otherwise she would completely forget about the meeting. _I bet she is doing more of those weird creepy experiments. One time I walked in on her doing some sort of disgusting sexual position with a man and she didn't even stop after noticing me. What the fuck is with that? How mentally wrong in the head can you be? What does she even do to get these guys? Try and act all mysterious and whatever I bet. What a joke, you are not mysterious, you're a fucking psychopath. And those dolls you seem so proud of are really disturbing. Honestly, why am I stuck with such a creature as a sister._ I sigh and head out to find Three, hoping I can avoid anything that makes me want to gouge out my eyes.

            I have asked myself why I put myself through such suffering, babysitting the others. Basically the reason is that if I didn't it would cause trouble for One. The last thing I want is to cause trouble for One. She has enough going on already, so I have to do all I can to support her, even if that means looking after our pathetic excuses for sisters. Of course when I find Three she seems to be poking and prodding at some random man she had chained up. I did not want to witness this scene for a second longer then I had to. I simply walked up grabbed Three by the arm and walked out. She struggled for a minute but I am not about to let her go. Thankfully she remained quiet for the whole trip offering little to no resistance. And then once we have arrived she asks "Why are we here?" _I knew it! I knew she would forget there is nothing but psycho shit in that head of hers why would you ever remember something One said. Maybe all that hair screwed with her brain._

I try to restrain my anger even if I feel it is justified. "I told you before that One called a meeting today and then I find that you are still doing all that weird stuff. What other choice did I have but to bring you with me." Three says ""It’s not weird, I’m experimenting" I choose to ignore that since Two has now called out to us  "Hi Hi! Three! Four! How’s it going?" _Oh boy there she goes. There is no way anyone could possibly be this happy all the time._ And yet I find myself saying, "Ah Two! Wonderful to see you still in good spirits." She runs right up and hugs me. _Grrr. dammit I didn't say you could hug me, get off._ I decided long ago its best not to make waves so I return her hug until she lets go. Afterward Three asks "Experimenting is not weird, right Two?" I should have known she always seeks the others to tell her she isn't the obvious nutcase that she is. Two's answer is just as predictable "Nope, Not weird." she says.

            I get the feeling Three thinks that just because Two said that that it means she is now certifiably normal. _Two would say that sticking knives up your ass is a perfectly acceptable way to clean your shit if it meant not upsetting one of her precious sisters._ Then Two says what is basically her catchphrase. "Ok, Should we play something before the meeting starts?" _Play this, play that, play all the dam time. Am I ever going to get through to this woman that the world does not revolve around playing?_ "You play too much sister." I say. _She would be best put to use slaying giants or something. With her simple mindset and ridiculous muscles. But no, look her smiling that pretty smile in that perfectly formed body, She has these outrageous muscles but they don't affect her appearance at all. And she has no appreciation for it, not one bit._

            I tell her "With your strength your time would be better put to use fighting the evil lords." She answers "I am doing my part trust me. But these crazy muscles are hard to get used to. Just when I think I got the hang of them they go and get stronger." _ARRRRRGH!! DAM YOU! DAM YOU AND YOUR AWESOME MUSCLES!!_  I really had to calm down at this point so I decide to walk away for a minute. Fortunately my saving grace soon arrived, One. There is nothing at all that is wrong with One. One is perfect.  If everyone else in the world hated me it wouldn't matter as long as I had One. I love her. She greeted each of us and asked if there was any big news to report. I of course had loads of things I wanted to talk about, but nothing that would be important big news, so I had to restrain myself. I must be the best sister to One that I can be.

            After greeting everyone One sits down and waits. Clearly she is waiting for our youngest sister to arrive. We ended up having to wait far longer than we should have. And then when Five finally decides to get her ass over here she looks a complete mess. Her dress is crumpled and her hair unkempt, I could not contain myself  "How long did you intend to keep us waiting?! And look at you, I would think that you of all people little sister would make sure to maintain a proper appearance at all times. Aren't you always going on about beauty?" _You claim to be a paragon of beauty but look at you, You look like some slut that was just fucking in the woods._ Five puts on that look like she is apologizing, I bet she isn't sorry. ""Sorry dear sisters I thought I would have plenty of time for a nice romp in the woods. I hadn't tried it before. So of course first I had to find a man and then...."

            _Oh my god, I can't fucking believe it. I made that fucking in the woods comparison because I thought that even you wouldn't sink that low. You have got to be shitting me. I get one little sister and I’m stuck with this bitch that would shove any phallic shaped object into any one of her holes._ Fortunately, One like the savior she is decided to save us from Five. By beginning her speech "As much as we may not want to hear the details of how Five satisfies herself it is for that very subject that we are meeting here today." With that line Five just had to say "oooh are we going to talk about my breasts?" _Not everything is about your dam tits. God I hate those things. You flaunt them around like crazy and you tease me about being flat. It’s not like I want to be flat ok. You don't have to fucking rub it in._

One seems perfectly capable of ignoring Five though, I wish I could, she continues "It has only been a few years since we started our quest to rid the land of evil. Our bodies have grown at extremely fast pace. much faster than normal humans. We of course are not normal humans, we are Intoners. It seems that each of us has a certain part that grows even faster than our sisters. Two's muscles, Three's hair, Four's fingernails and yes Five, your breasts." I try my best to ignore the fact that Five giggled at the mention of her breasts. I had already subconsciously tried to hide my hands. _That’s the reason I wear gauntlets after all, my fucking fingernails, I go one day without chopping them off and I literally have claws. There is no way I can show that to people._ One continues "Today I have asked you all to gather because I have confirmed another aspect of our growth.  With Three's help the two of us analyzed and compared and determined that Intoners have a much greater sex drive then humans."

            I didn't have enough time to collect all my thoughts on this before Five says "You see Four, it’s not my fault." _If ever there was a time I wanted to just pound Five in the face this was it. Sure go ahead and blame this for you not going even half a day without fucking some guy. You realize this applies to all of us you know. I have been suffering because of this. I am not the type to corral random men into my bed. Its low and crude. Even so that doesn't make the desire go away_ At this point I am too tired of her crap to really get angry. All I can manage to say to Five is in a very exhausted sounding voice "Just shut up Five." One then resumes "Through more of my own study I have found a solution. We are going to summon a being known as a Disciple. These disciples are going to serve two purposes. They will serve as a conduit to focus and enhance our Intoner powers, and also as a man with which to sate your desires."

            _I don't care if it is a man created for the express purpose of fucking our brains out that doesn't mean I’m going to let him touch me. I’m not about to sink to Five's level. Bonds of love are what lead to physical romance. I am not going to let this dam desire change my principles. But with that said, if One wants me to have a disciple then I will have a disciple._ With her speech finished One starts going around teaching each of us how to summon a disciple. After instructing me I think _Well let’s get this over with._ And set up the ritual. After completing it I say the final word of summoning "Incurio!"

            When the bright light fades I am met with this tall middle aged man. He actually looked like quite the gentleman, _This might go better than I thought._ He kneels down and acknowledges me "My lady." As I already stated I’m not going to jump into bed with him. _So what use can I get out of him?_ Considering this I decide on my first words to this disciple. "Would you die for me?" He answers "Yes of course my lady." If he had just stopped right there everything would have been just fine but no, his answer continued. "You are free to use and abuse me in whatever form you desire. I can be your human shield in battle and take all the injuries that would have gone to you. If I ever displease you feel free to punish me in the most severe manner possible. There is no need to hold back. Kick me, me step on me, anything. I can and will take any form of suffering and agony all for your sake."

            This was a first. Never in my life had I been at a complete loss for words. So instead of trying to find a response to whatever that was I decided to simply move forward. "What is your name disciple?" "Decadus my lady. Of course if it pleases you you may call me be any derogatory term you can think of." _This is the second time already he has said something weird like that. So it wasn't a fluke?_ _Ok I got to find out just how weird this guy is. Let’s see what he says next._ "Do you know what your duties as a disciple are?" "I do my lady, I am to aid you in battle, help focus your powers and be your willing bedmate." _A surprisingly normal answer._ "You can forget about the bedmate thing. I won't be requiring you in that regard."

            He makes a face that looks part shocked, part excited and says "Are you sure my lady? You won't let me serve you?" The way he worded that kind of creeped me out, I reply "That’s right, you won't be sharing my bed." He shivers and _Is that a moan? Did he just moan?_ "Are you cold?" I ask. "No my lady." "I thought I just saw you shiver." "I did indeed shiver. It was because you were the cold one my lady. To deny me the duty I was made for, it is too painful, I could not restrain myself." Another speechless moment, two of them in as many minutes. Here I tried to think like One, avoid all the fluff questions and ask the one that really gets to the heart of the matter.

            Thinking about it for a minute I found the perfect question. "Why would something painful make you shiver?" He answers me with "The exquisite sensation of pain is very enjoyable. I was unable to contain my pleasure at the painful thought of being denied one of my purposes." _Great, just fucking great. This guy is a completely helpless masochist._ I am unable to restrain my look of disgust and so Decadus says "Don't look at me like that my lady, you are going to make me shiver even more."

             I turn to walk off, not even saying anything else to him. I hear him moan again behind my back and then rush to catch up to me. He asks "Can I know your name my lady?" _There is no way I am telling this thing my name._ After I clearly ignore him he says "Oooooh.. to be ignored so completely. What a cold shoulder. You must truly understand me my lady. I will serve you till the end of time." It was not until quite a while later that I was forced to tell him my name.


End file.
